When conventional direct torque control of a switched reluctance motor is used to eliminate torque ripple, the main switch turn-off angle of the power converter needs to be set. Different main switch turn-off angles of the power converter have an important influence on torque control performance. In order to smoothly output torque, the turn-off angle needs to be determined through offline calculation(s) or online regulation(s). In order to generate maximum smooth torque, exciting current needs to be established quickly. Therefore, once entering conduction interval, current should increase at a maximum rate. In order to avoid generation of negative torque, current should decrease at a maximum rate and the main switch turn-off angle of the power converter should be in an appropriate position: when it is at the front, current cannot increase to a certain level and torque is lower than the expected value; and when it is at the back, current enters a region of negative torque. The requirements are rigorous.